Lost memories
by melek123
Summary: Jack remembered his sister through the tooth box, but what if there was someone else that he once loved deeply? Yeah it's about his girlfriend! There will be a few chapters about their stories and after Jack's death as well. See what the guardians would react to their story and what Jack's girlfriend's reaction to his own death. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Months after the battle with Pitch, everything has gone pretty well. _Jack thought in his mind, unable to hide the smile on his face. _At least more children believe in me. _His smile bigger, casually putting his hand into his pocket.

Then the smile faded away.

He pulled out his hand, with something in it. He had this with him since he first woke in the lake, but after three hundred years, he still couldn't figure out what this meaned to him, only to know, without Man in Moon reminding, it was just something important. _He just knew that._

"Jack? Jaaaack!" Tooth waved her hand in front of the teen's face so as to get his attention, "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh? Oh...nothing. Sorry what were you guys talking about just now?" Jack smirked.

Nocting the object in Jack's hand, Tooth asked with curiosity, ""Uh? What's that? What's in your hand? Show us! Pleeeease!"

"N-nothing, I don't even know where it's from. It just lies in my pocket like it did for hundreds of years." Jack shrugged. Everyone stared at the silver cross in his hand.

"Is it what you bring when you were human?" North asked. Sandy nodded as agreement.

"I don't know... but I suppose so." Jack confessed.

"I thought you remembered everything through the tooth box!" Bunny frowned.

"Nah, I only got to see the memory of my death!"

"Is it possible to see the memory about this cross?" Sandy signed with his dreamsand.

"Mm...it may work, but I have no idea which memory to choose...so just let it show!" Tooth grinned and everyone looked excited, ready to see the memory behind this mysterious cross.

* * *

The guardians found themselves standing under a big tree. They looked at each other waiting for someone explaining, but no one did. Just then, they saw a blonde girl not far away. She was standing near the tree alone, looking around seemed to wait for someone. She wore a long skirt, an elegant blouse, and also a necklace around her neck.

This is when Jack stumbled backward.

A shot of pain ran through his head, causing him to grasp his head. Gasp escaped from his month. "Ahh...who..." he groaned painfully.

"Hey hey mate!" Bunny panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"Ahh..." Jack took a few steps backward, not even heard Bunny's question. "The necklace...I recognized the necklace..." Pieces of memories flashed through his eyes. He kneeled down, still gasping.

"Jack! Calm down! Don't scare us!" Tooth flew to him and put one hand on Jack's trembling shoulder.

"Le...Leona" Jack whispered, just at the same time when someone else called out this name. All the guardians raised their heads, looking for where the sound came from. A brown-headed teen appeared, running toward the girl excitedly.

"Ja...ck?" North said, not sure of whom the boy is.

"That...that's me." Jack whispered out, "and the girl..."

"Sorry I'm late! I had to comfort Emma before she let me go! You know that always happens!" the human Jack smirked, opening his arm while walking toward the girl.

"You know you're ten minutes late!" The girl said, pretending to be angry but failed when the smile couldn't be hidden. She soon ran into Jack's arms.

_"Ah...Now I know who she is!" North laughed and Bunny joined him. Jack just blushed and couldn't say anything. "How did you get such a pretty girlfriend?" Bunny teased. "Maybe he's the only boy here! Hahahaha..." North replied, just couldn't stop laughing._

_"Hey guys! Stop laughing! Let's see what's going on!" Tooth said just to stop the two from laughing too hard._

"Okay then, and see what's new!" Leona grinned, looking at Jack excitedly.

"Uh...Ah! You wear the necklace I gave you! It looks pretty nice on you!" Jack exclaimed. They then sat on the grass, let the breeze blow their hair.

"Yeah I like it very much," Leona smiled, then looked down, "especially it was given by you." She mumbled, carefully not to let Jack hear it.

"Hey! You want to have a little fun?" Jack stood up and lent a hand to Leona. She soon took it and stood up as well. "What fun? I'm fed up with snowball fights! Besides, there's no snow!"

"No-" Jack laughed, "no snowball fight this time." Leona suddenly felt a sense of relief.

"We can climb a tree!"

"What?!"

Ignoring Leona's reaction, Jack climbed onto the tree and then sat on a branch easily. "Come on! You should try it!"

_"You know nothing about romance." Tooth sent Jack a glare._

"You know I'm wearing long skirt, don't you?"

"So what?" Jack retorted, "come on! It doesn't bite! I bet you'll love it."

"I can't! I don't even know how!"

"It's okay! Just catch my hand and I'll pull you up ok?"

"But..."

"No but! I can see the moon up in the sky here! It's so big! Come on you should see this!"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Leona finally grasped Jack's hand and let him pull her up to the branch. She struggled a little and at last sat beside him.

"Wow...it looks really great from here! Now I see why you always like to sit here."

"See? And since now, you can sit beside me, not just stand under the tree calling me to get down!"

"Hey!" Leona laughed, laying her head on Jack's shoulder.

I don't care how big a house can be. I don't care how fancy a house can look. I don't care whether it has a garden in front. Now I only know there's only two of us. A tree, a branch can be our paradise. I know it.

"Jack, why do you love fun so much?"

"Mm...sometimes fun is necessary. It's hard to be an adult, but a little fun can let anyone keep going." He answered softly, staring at the moon.

There was a few minutes of quiet. Both of them just stared at the sky leaning against each other. It was Leona who broke the silence.

"Jack, what are we looking at?..."

"The...moon?"

"When should we be home?..."

"...Before dinner"

"Let's go!"

Jack jumped off the tree and began to run, "Hurry, Leona! We don't want others to worry!"

"Wait! Wait! You have to get me down! I...I can't!" she shouted, still sitting in the same position.

Jack smirked, "You think so? Help yourself!"

"Jaaack! You'd better come back! Or I'll tell Emma that you actually forgot her birthday last week!"

"Up to you!" Jack laughed, "you can shout at her here, right on the branch!"

_Tooth gave Jack another glare. Sandman signed, "That's the Jack we know!"_

"Heey! It was me who reminded you! You know she might have killed you for forgetting her birthday!" Leona shouted.

"Haha...ok, ok. I'm coming. " He walked to the tree, opening his arms, "Just jump! I'll catch you!"

"What?!..."

_Tooth gave Jack the third glare. Jack yelled, "What about my cross?!"_

"Relax! I won't let you get hurt! Believe me!"

Leona then closed her eyes, took a few deep breath, "ok...you promised..." Soon after, she jumped off, falling right toward Jack's opening arms. Jack, who couldn't take all this impact at a time, fell on his back with Leona lying on him.

"Oh...I..I'm sorry" Leona blushed as soon as she noticed what happened, trying to get up.

"Wait, " She felt her wrist grasped and she was pulled to the original position. "You forgot this." With one hand grasping her wrist, Jack laid the other one on the back of her head and covered her lips with his own ones.

.

.

* * *

So how do you think?:) I hope you enjoy the story! I'll upload another chapter days after. Please review and tell me anything you want:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Here's another chapter. Sorry but this one may not be too romantic... ==" Also I have to say that it's a short story, maybe four or five chapters only. Anyway, thank you for reading! And please review, any suggestion is welcome!**

**BrightSideOfTheMoon: Thank you! Glad you like it! **

**Cat Girl 1995: Hehe...no, she is/ will be only human. Hope you like the setting. **

**Guest1: Thank you! I will!**

**Guest2: Hehe thank you for supporting!**

**HopeFrostRunnerDragonFire: Thank you for encouragement! I'll keep on going!**

* * *

**.**

There was a light and the guardians found themselves standing in the mist.

"Wow Jack! I don't know you are so good at this!" North teased, and Sandy made a heart out of his dreamsand.

"Stop laughing... " Jack sighed, putting his head in his hand, "Anyone remembers my cross?!"

"I guess that's something you gave her or she gave you?" Tooth replied. It was clear she really enjoyed watching Jack's memory.

"No...I don't remember anything about it." Jack admitted.

"You don't remember your lovely girlfriend before watching the memory either!" Bunny shrugged, "Poor girl, to have this kind of boyfriend..."

"I'm sure she didn't give me any cross!"

"Ah! So you stole it!" North said. Jack was about to retort but it was then they found the mist disappeared.

.

* * *

.

It was winter then- the snow was everywhere. They saw Jack, Leona, and a brown-headed little girl in the middle of the frozen lake. "That's my sister, Emma." Jack explained, answering the question looks on the other guardians' faces.

"Hey Emma, what do you want to do on this snowy day?" Leona asked gently, kneeling down so her gaze met the little girl's.

"How about a snowball fight?" Jack laid his hand on Emma's shoulder. Leona sent him a look, absolutely saying, "Shut. Up."

_"What else games have you played? Is that the only one you know?" Bunny frowned asking._

"But we have snowball fights for many times! Am I right Emma?" She turned her head back to Emma, ready to get a "yes" answer.

"Yes," A smile appeared on Leona's face. "But I don't mind to have it again!" Emma said with full excitement. She didn't see how fast Leona's smile gone.

_"You must have brainwashed her, huh?" North said. _

"Yeah! Fight!" Jack shouted then soon grabbed a snowball and threw it at Emma, Emma, of course, threw one back right away.

Jack was really fast, everyone had admitted that. He kept throwing snowballs at the two other girls without being hit. Emma did enjoy it. She screamed and laughed all the time, even built a barricade for herself. Only Leona was totally stunned. She was hit again and again before she could react.

"Wait wait wait! I don't...I don't even get a chance...to fight back!" She yelled while trying to dodge as many as she can.

"Hahaha...come on Leona! We together can beat Jack!"

"No way! Since when do I lose the game?"

"Jack Slower!" Leona yelled, almost crazy.

"Sorry but this is war!"

_"Am I the only one to think Leona is going to be mad?" Tooth asked, and Sandy immediately signed "Me too!" above his head._

With Jack's and Emma's snowball hitting, Leona finally grabbed a really huge snowball, "Fine! Fine! I'm fed up with you Jack! You think only you can win this game? Just wait and see guy! I'm too gentle to you!"

She threw it right at Jack's face. Jack, who was just too surprised at how horrible she looked, didn't get to dodge and was knocked down and fell. Emma laughed and cheered for Leona, who didn't want to stop but just kept on throwing more snowballs.

"Hahahaha...Leona you're too great! You're the first to defeat Jack!"

"Of course!" Leona said with a sense of pride.

"Ok ok ladies. You win!" Jack climbed out of the snow. Some more children ran toward them laughing, "Wow! It seems that Jack was defeated!"

"Good, you broke my legend." Jack grinned at Leona, who simply looked satisfied at what she had done. "Ok Emma, have fun with your friends! We'll just be aside." Jack took Leona's hand and led her to the other side of the lake.

.

* * *

.

"Enjoy it?" He smiled.

"Yeah...I didn't expect it to be so much fun." Leona laughed, still couldn't forget how funny Jack looked when the snowball hit him. Maybe it was the very first time to him!

"No one hates snowball fights!" He smirked, "In your heart is a little girl that likes to have fun very much, but you just keep hiding her! You need to let her come out sometimes!"

The girl grinned, "And you're the one who keep helping this little girl escape! I gradually lose control of her!"

"I do what I think is right!" Jack showed a proud smile and put his arm around Leona's waist, pulling her closer. She giggled for a while then stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Snowman. Can't you tell?" Leona began to make a small snowman, "Help me make it."

"Why don't you make a bigger one?"

"Smaller one is cuter," Leona replied, still focused on the snowman, "It needs arms."

Jack broke a branch in half and sticked them into the snowman's body.

"It's gonna be a very cute one!" Leona grinned, "I wish it would never melt." She then pressed two leaves onto its head as eyes.

"I wish I could freeze it." Jack shrugged at the almost-done snowman.

_The winter spirit frowned at what himself had said._

"Well, at least it can live until Spring comes!" Leona smiled at the now done snowman. On its face were two leaves as eyes, a few stones forming a big smile, and two sticks as arms. Simple and small, but cute and sweet.

It was made by you and me. That's what makes it precious.

"Ah! Speaking of spring, are you going to play with the kids on Easter like you do every year?" Leona suddenly asked.

_Bunny then jumped up, "Ah! Easter!...But I don't remember seeing you on that day?" Jack just kept silent. No one knowed if he had heard it._

"Yeah of course! I'll never miss one! It will be my fifth year to help hold the activity!" Jack answered with pride, "and you will, right?"

"As long as you will." She then put her hands on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "And I'll also give you something as a present on that day!" She said mysteriously, "I've got something to give you, but just can't find a good reason!"

"Haha...you don't have to find any reasons!" Jack laughed after hearing the words. He then turned his head whispering to her as well, "But well, I'll just look forward to it." He kissed slightly on her cheek before pulling back.

_No one noticed the sad smile on the winter spirit's face._

_How I wish to know what the gift was._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**So what do you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so this is chapter three! and... it's the ending. I know it's a very short story, but this chapter is quite long I think. I hope you like it! Please review tell me whether you like it or any suggestion! :)**

* * *

The Guardians found it was another place. It wasn't that cold as the previous memory, maybe it was a few months after it. Then, they saw Leona, who looked pretty hurried, running along the alley. Without hesitation, they followed her. At the end of the alley, they ran into Jack.

"Jack!...W-what are y-you doing here?" Leona asked while panting.

"Hey! Slow down, slow down. What makes you so nervous?"

"Don't you know the meeting is a few minutes later? Quick! We are late!"

"The...the meeting? "

"We are discussing the Easter activity today!"

Jack's smile immediately disappeared, instead there was a complicated look, "But...Emma's by the lake now. I promised to teach her how to skate... Uh...I'll be there in twenty minutes ok?"

"Twenty minutes? You know Easter is tomorrow! There are lots of things we haven't prepare! You can play with Emma after that!"

"But she's afraid that the ice might melt..."

"Jack! Why is FUN so much important to you? Can't you just get down to business?"

"I..." Jack just looked hurt.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be late for the meeting because of you." Leona turned back and walked away angrily.

_"Oh-oh" Sandy signed._

"Hey Leona! Ok I'm sorry! But at least I have to get her home!" Jack shouted while running after Leona, trying to catch on her. She said nothing just kept walking. All of a sudden, they heard someone call out,"Jack!" It was abviously Emma's voice, and Jack stopped at this.

There was a few seconds of hesitation before Jack gave out a deep sigh. He walked back to the frozen lake, "I'm coming Emma." He sounded tired.

_Tooth and North exchanged their gazes and shook their heads_.

* * *

The mist surrounded them once again, and now they knew it was about to go to another place. When the mist gone, they were at the meeting, and it was already evening.

There was an empty seat beside Leona.

"Ok, I guess our meeting can end here. Thanks for coming guys!" Someone said before people on the seats began to walk out.

_"What? The meeting ended and Jack wasn't here?" Bunny asked. Jack kept silent._

"Hey Leona, why isn't Jack coming? He never misses the meeting." A girl walked to Leona and asked.

"He's having fun with his dear sister." She murmured.

"Uh... He's sometimes late for the meeting but never misses one. Maybe other thing's bothering him."

"I don't care."

_Jack looked totally hurt._

The girl sighed, "Anyway, I have to go now. Go find your boyfriend soon!" Leona shrugged, and then walked away as well.

The guardians followed her home, and they met a teen about the same age as her. "Hey Ryan." Leona said.

"Hey Leona," the teen replied, "I'm sorry for that."

"Uh? What?" She frowned, not understanding what he was talking about.

Ryan seemed surprised but also confused, "You...you don't know that?"

"W-what?"

"I mean...Jack..."

A sense of worry growled in her mind. "W-What's wrong?"

"Jack...he's...he..."

_The guardians was worried too._

"Just tell me what happened!" Leona became nervous, also not sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"He's dead." Ryan answered with grief.

_Everyone except Jack was shocked. They all looked at Jack, who still didn't talk._

"What are you talking about? Are...are you kidding? That...that's the last thing I'll believe!"

"Leona, listen, I'm sorry about this but you need to calm down!"

"How can I be calm? That's ridiculous! I just met him this afternoon, and he was skating with Emma! You're lying!"

"It's true Leona! The ice broke and he fell into the lake instead of Emma! He...he saved her."

Leona could feel her heart lost a few beats, "You...You're lying..." She stumbled backwards, not believing what she just heard. For the next second, she ran toward Jack's home right away.

* * *

Leona stopped at the door, totally stunned at what she saw. Emma was crying loudly on the ground. Jack's mom was sobbing, holding his coat close to her as to get the familiar smell of Jack. His dad was weeping, looking out the window so they wouldn't see his face.

Leona's mind went blank at the moment. Her legs no longer stood her weight that she fell on the ground. "What...what happened..." She shivered.

* * *

The place changed again. It was dawn, and it was the lake now, the lake Jack held most of the memories, the lake he called it home, the lake he died.

Leona sat on the frozen lake, ignoring the cold feeling. She looked empty, just staring at the hole Jack fell in. Tears streaming down her face, but she didn't wipe them away.

"Jack..." her voices broke, "you didn't come...you're not only late, but missed it..." Her voices are so light that seemed only herself could hear it.

"You promised...you promised to teach Emma how to skate...you promised to come in twenty minutes..." She began to sob, "and now...you broke the two promises..."

_The guardians all wept, only Jack held back his tears. He can't cry...can't cry in front of Leona, whether she could see him or not. _

"And you also broke all of our hearts..." she sobbed harder.

"I know it's a joke...Jack...I...I need you, please. You...you can't just...just leave."

_Jack couldn't listen anymore. It was too painful, to know how sad his lover was. He turned away his head but still kept on listening_.

"I...I haven't...haven't say sorry...to..to you..." her gaze moved to her necklace.

"You gave me this...and...I haven't gave you anything...I told you...that I'll give you something on Easter..." More tears fell onto the ice.

"Aren't you curious what it is?...You don't...don't even give me a chance...to give you this...to say I love you..."

_Tooth sobbed_.

"It's Easter today...as I promised...I'll give it to you..." She reached her pocket and a silver cross lied on her hand.

_Now they all knew where the cross came from, but it was too much for them to know the whole thing._

"I know you're here, Jack..." she gently opened her hand and let the cross fell to the lake.

"Sleep tight, my dear dear Jack. Remember I love you, from the bottom of my heart."

_It was then Jack couldn't hep it but striked his staff hard on the ground. A blue light came out of the staff and soon surrounded all the guardians and Leona. North and Bunny were stunned at what he had done. Sandy opened his eyes wide. Tooth stopped sobbing. Even Jack himself didn't know he could do this._

Leona suddenly stopped. "Ja...Jack?" She trembling turned to where Jack was standing. Her eyes widen and bursted out more tears.

"I'm here." Jack forced himself to smile and then walked up to her. Kneeling down, he wiped her tears with his own hand.

"Jack!" She cried out and hugged him so tight with all her effort. "What's wrong with your hair...and eyes?..." She asked, still didn't want to pull back from the hug.

"I'm no longer the Jack you know." He replied gently, "I'm not Jackson Overland Frost, I'm now Jack Frost."

Leona sobbed on his shoulder, "Same...You are the Jack I love..."

Jack pulled back, but the two kept their hands on each other's arms.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, "that I left you."

Leona shook her head, "No...I'm sorry that I was angry with you..." she sobbed, "and how I wish I could give you the gift today!"

Jack smiled, "I have it." He took out his cross from his pocket. "I bring it everywhere."

"Just stay with me..." Tears streaming down, "Don't leave me again..."

"I can't." Jack stroke her face, "Don't cry."

"No...stay! I know you want to!"

"I have no choice Leona..." He grabbed some snow and soon made a snowman, "keep this. It'll never melt." He handed it to her, "I freezed it."

"No..." Leona just shook her head, "I don't want this...I just want you to stay with me!"

_All the other guardians kept silent, letting tears fall. The blue light around them dimmed as Jack started to gasp._

"Jack! What's wrong?" Leona worriedly tighten her grip on Jack's shoulder.

"I...I can't hold it...for too long," he panted," I have to go."

"No..." Leona was nervous, "Don't go..."

"Leona listen..." He forced a smile, "I'm...I'm always with you...you just...you just have to...to believe in me..." He gasped out the words, handing the little snowman to her again.

Leona nervously received it, grabbing his hand begging, "Don't...who will tell me to have fun if you aren't there?"

"The...the fun-loving girl...lives in...your heart" The light dimmer.

"Jack..." Not wanting Jack to be like this, she finally stopped asking him to stay. "I love you."

"I..I love you...too" He then gave out a deep kiss on her lips, tears flowing down both of their faces but no one was bothered.

.

_"No but! I can see the moon up in the sky here! It's so big! Come on you should see this!"_

_"See? And since now, you can sit beside me, not just stand under the tree calling me to get down!"_

_"Mm...sometimes fun is necessary. It's hard to be an adult, but a little fun can let anyone keep going."_

_"Relax! I won't let you get hurt! Believe me!"_

_"No way! Since when do I lose the game?" _

_"Sorry but this is war!"_

_"No one hates snowball fights!"_

_"In your heart is a little girl that likes to have fun very much, but you just keep hiding her! You need to let her come out sometimes!"_

_"I wish I could freeze it." _

_"I'm always with you. You just have to believe in me."_

Same. You are the Jack I love.

.

The kiss slighter, then finally gone. Leona sat on the lake alone. No, not alone, but with the little freezing snowman. She told herself to be strong. There was going to be Easter activities today. She would do the part of which Jack was in charge, just for him. She wiped away her tears and stood up. Then she noticed one thing.

The necklace around her neck was now covered with some frost, making it prettier but not cold.

_I believe in you, and I love you, my dear Jack._

_._

_._

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you like it! :) Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well i didn't expect myself to write one more chapter, but I did xD I just want to write more details and what happened afterwards. And it's the last chapter. Please review and any suggestion is welcome!**

** 8933(sorry somehow ****i kept failing typing your name): Thanks a** **lot! I'm** **glad you like** **it!**

**Guest: Thanks! And I'll try to write clearlier!**

* * *

.

They all remembered the day they were back to present. Everyone was quiet, unable to talk. Sorrow showed on their face. Tears streaming down Jack's cheeks but he turned his back to them, not giving them a chance to see his weakness. He said nothing and just flew to his own room North had given him. He locked himself in it all day, and no one tried to bother him.

He sat by the window for the rest of the day, silently looking at the moon. It was bright and big, moonlight so soft that seems to comfort him. The cross, which he held carefully, was shining under the moonlight.

For a long time he had no idea what it meant to him, and paid little attention on it. Now he had understood. It was not only a cross, but also an amazing gift, a gift that he should have no chance to receive.

But he did receive it. It was somehow a connection between Leona and him, their only connection in fact. It held one of his most important memories, one of his most important girls.

For now, Jack stood alone in front of a tomb. He had no idea how he found it. He just knew it was there, like he had been told so in the very deep of his mind. He kept silent, staring at _her_ _tomb,_ reading the words on it.

He had expected she would live a very happy life afterwards, but the words had corrected him. She, his beloved girlfriend, with whom he wasn't able to stay, died of flu five years after his own death. It was certainly a shock to Jack. She didn't married anyone during her lifetime. She died so young, so terribly young, with so many hope.

So did he.

He had wondered since he now became an immortal. Was it a punishment or not? If he had never become Jack Frost, was it possible for him to be a human again, as a different identity? He died just to save his sister. That's the only simple reason. He never thought to be Jack Frost.

He knew, that his life would go on forever- or maybe his life had ended three hundred years ago. It's _he_ that would live on forever, but at the same time watching those _weak_ humans getting older and older, and finally die. He had seen people die, so helpless. He couldn't do anything.

Inside his immortal, forever-young body, it was his soul that endured hundreds of years of loneliess.

If only he could, he wouldn't want to be Jack Frost but Jackson Overland Frost. He would be willing to give up his ability of making snow or frost.

But he couldn't.

Wordless, a silver-headed winter spirit flew away, leaving only some frost on the tomb.

.

* * *

**So how is it? Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well**** I ****know I ****said it's complete for several times, and well... I update a new chapter xD ****I'd like to thank Cat Girl 1995, who gave me the idea for this chapter. So hope you like it and please review or PM me! (Maybe I'll update again if I receive your suggestion xD)**

* * *

Jack flew away with great sorrow in heart. He knew, that for now, he was a guardian- to protect children, every one of them. His center was fun! He should never forget it! He forced himself to smile again- yes he would go through this. He would.

He had to.

Maybe it was a good time to visit Jamie? He made his way to Burgess as soon as the thought came. It was eight pm now. He hoped they hadn't gone to sleep.

All of a sudden, something caught his eyes.

There was a little girl lying in bed, panting, and her cheeks were pink, sweats formed on her forehead. _Poor girl, must have__ a _fever. Jack whispered to himself. It had been so long since he became an immortal. He nearly forgot that humans could get sick.

And Leona died because of this, huh?

He shook his head, not wanting to think of this again. For now, he just wanted to make the girl feel better. He landed by the window, starting to draw with his frost. A bunny? or maybe a dolphin? maybe both!

Jack was good at drawing on the window. But when he finished, he took a look at the little girl- her eyes closed tight, didn't even notice those frost. He sighed.

He jumped into the bedroom as to get near to the girl. Maybe his cool hand could keep her body temperature from getting too high. But when he got in, he noticed there was another girl- who looked totally surprised- for the very first time.

She was about the same age as him, blonde, slim, wearing a necklace with... some frost on it. He shivered.

_No. No. It_ _can't_ _be..._

Shocked, Jack slowly moved his gaze to her face. Yeah... the same face as _her._ The only different was that the girl in front of him had pinker cheeks, looked almost like she'd got a fever as well.

_Leona died of flu, must have suffered from high fever before her death..._

Now he was sure. The girl was Leona... She must have become a spirit after her death. _  
_

Leona... How desperate Jack wanted to call her, but he couldn't. Word was choking him. What if she forgot about him? What if she lost all her memories just like him?

She probably didn't even know her frost-covered necklace.

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost, spirit of winter!" Jack stated, trying to sound as easy as he could.

"Uh...Leona Care, spirit of sickness. No.. I mean...yes. But... I care for sick people...you know, not making them sick..."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, I know." _Yeah she_ _forgot me._ There was a sad smile on his face which he couldn't hide.

"Do... do we know each other?" Leona said noticing his sad smile.

There was a few seconds of hesitation before Jack walked to the little girl and laid his hand on her forehead. "Seems not..." He whispered in a very low voice but loud enough for Leona to hear.

Jack could feel his heart twist inside his body. He didn't even know the reason to lie. Maybe he just didn't want to face her... _You'll think of all your lost memories one day, I know you will. ____  
_

The little girl in bed seemed to feel better. Her brows no longer wrinkled. Jack smiled at what he had done. He got to visit Jamie later, he reminded himself. What he didn't notice was a long moment of silence and the quiet Leona behind him.

"Jack," she broke the silence, voice trembling a little. She then continued her words, voice more firm this time, "You're poor at lying this time."

A visible smile appeared on her face.

Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. He slowly turned to Leona and failed to hide his huge pleasure. _Sorry Jamie, I'm not visiting you tonight. _

Under the moonlight, the silver-headed winter spirit gently but strongly pulled the blonde spirit into his arms.

There is never a thing called forgot, it's just that we can't think of it for a while.

* * *

**So hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
